1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an integral peripheral locking device for closures comprising one or more longitudinal members situated on at least one of the sides of the closures and actuated by a translational movement to penetrate the corresponding housings in fixed frames. It is suitable for use in closures, such as doors, including doors with two leaves. It may be employed with shutters, safety vaults, safes, motor vans, trucks, or railway cars.
2. Description of the Material Information
United Kingdom No. 29,067 describes a door locking device which comprises two bars or plates adapted to be actuated by a to and fro movement to enter into and come out of corresponding recesses made in the door frame when actuated by a key lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,368 describes a closing mechanism for a two-leaf door. A bar, mounted vertically in the free edge of the first leaf and extending approximately the whole height of the leaves, can be actuated by a sliding movement to penetrate into a corresponding groove in the second leaf, when operated by a barrel lock key. The patent France No. 1,318,783 describes a safety device for locking doors which fundamentally comprises a sliding flat iron fitted on the edge of the door and a slotted head fastened on the frame, the said flat iron being capable of engaging in the slot to lock the door over the whole of its height. U.S. Ser. No. 16,874 discloses a vertical bar mounted in the free edge of the door, extending approximately the whole height of the door, actuated by a lock which, to lock the door, houses itself in a slot provided in the frame of the said door.
These locking systems reveal weak points, especially at the top of the frame and at floor level. Consequently, they do not offer absolute security against break-in. In another respect, these systems are complicated because they comprise several bars which must be interlinked and simultaneously controlled by complex operating and guiding components.